Don't You Forget About Me Monday Morning
by pristinetease
Summary: What ever happened to Claire and Bender Monday? What if he happened to act like the hypocrite Claire called him out to be?
1. Now Im Alone, Dancing, You know it baby

Don't you...forget about me...Monday morning..

Rating: Between PG-13 and R. Maybe eventually hard R or NC-17.

What ever happened to Claire and Bender Monday? What if he happened to act like the hypocrite Claire called him out to be?

Chapter 1

Claire's POV

-----------------

"...you are a bitch!"

The simple statement rang in her head like church bells early Sunday morning. And just like the alarm clock ringing in her ears now. She groaned and glared over, 7:00 AM. Then realization it her. It was Monday morning.

'...what happens Monday?' Brian's voice sang to her like a warning for the day ahead.

"Claire, sweetheart, hurry!" her mother called from downstairs. The words took a moment to register in her head. And her mouth took even longer to form any words.

"Yes..mommy.." she said slowly. Radio clicked on. Simple Minds- 'Don't You Forget About Me' played. Oddly enough, it reminded her of John Bender.

/Won't you come see about me/

/ I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby./

/ Tell me your troubles and doubts, giving me everything inside and out./

/ Love's strange so real in the dark./

/Think of the tender things that we were working on./

/Slow change may pull us apart, when the light gets into your heart baby./

/ Don't you...forget about me.../

/ Don't, don't, don't, don't./

While thoughts of the gorgeous bad boy filled her head as she walked over to a large walk in closet. A pink off the shoulder sweater and jean knee length skirt with black boots. Her hair was combed to a neat perfection. She glanced at the clock. 7:47 AM. She ran downstairs, grabbing the brown jacket and tossing it onto her slim upper body. Walking out to the car she slipped into the BMW. Her father got in and drove her to school.

- - - -

John Bender's POV

------------------------------------

"You got school today?" His father asked, hopefully.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" he replied harshly, "It's Monday, asshole! Of course I got school. Damnit, you always this smart?" He said with full-blown attitude. Just as his dad was about to attack him he rushed out the front door. The school was four blocks away, he walked quickly. He got there right when Claire did. Walking infront of her car, he didn't even acknowledge her and all hope on Claire's face fell. The guy she'd been thinking about all morning just blew her off. John Bender walked into the school, greeted by four of his 'pals'. Claire got out of the car and walked passing him.

- - - -

Claire's POV

-----------------

It hurt, she sighed as she passed him.

"'Ey! Cherry!" he called. She turned and looked hopeful. "Whatcha' got under that skirt, anything I can play with?" Her face fell, yet again, as he tossed his longish , brown hair back. Winking and blowing a kiss at her. That hurt even more as he gave her that signature lopsided grin. But what hurt most...

he was still wearing her earning.

It was short, and the first chapter, gimme a little time and It'll get better. )


	2. Stand and look my way

She shook her head. The hurt look on her face enough for anyone, but John Bender's dumbass friends, to realize something more

then a simple detention happened Satruday.

"John..." She began. He laughed.

Ow.

"Awww, what sweets?" He paused and then gently continued as if he were saying the sweetest thing in the world to her, "Too

fucking innocent for a real man?" More Ow.

And Bender didn't seem to care. A sigh escaped her lips and she ran off to class.

11:35 Lunch hour. At her locker Claire gathered her lunch and turned. Spotting Bender outside the doors, alone, she ran out and

stood hopefully beside him.

"Hey, John..."

He looked over at her coldly, "What the fuck do you want?"

Taken back by his rudeness she cringed, "I, Um, Just wanted to say Hi."

"Yeah? I haven't heard any fuckin hi yet. So say it and be on your merry way. " And with that, the criminal took a cigarette from his

pocket , placing it inbetween his lips and using a bright, silver, lighter to light it. The tip growing to be a cherry red.

"What's your problem?" She asked almost fed up.

"Whatcha' mean, princess? This IS what you wanted, right?" She rolled her eyes "Don't roll you fucking eyes at me, you really don't

remember shit, huh?" He inhaled from his cigarette. Then a girly voice errupted from his throat, " 'No, I don't think so...we can't be

friends anymore...I'm too. Fucking. Popular."

Tears welled in her eyes, she weakly attempted to stop him, "Bender, stop..."

"Oh , give me a break! You thought we would be dating? Let me take a chance to be conceited Claire. I don't wanna' be seen with

you princess, you're bad for my image." He grinned. Mocking her. And by now the waterworks were on. Tears pouring out of

her beautiful eyes.

- - -

Bender's POV

----------------------------

Yes, he felt bad. Claire was crying because of him again. But this IS what Miss Priss wanted, right?

"Don't cry, I'm bad for your reputation." Bender shrugged and began to walk away. Claire grabbed his shoulder. Just as he turned

around, her delicate hand connected with his right cheek and he felt a sharp, stinging pain on that very cheek for about 5 seconds.

His father had done so much worse. He merley shrugged the pain off.

"Asshole..." the salty tears stung her big, green eyes, "how could I ever think you'd change? You're nothing. The exact same

nothing that walked into detention that morning and walked out with nothing but the satisfaction of pissing Mr. Vernon off once

again!"

Okay, Bender could take being smacked, but being called a nothing killed him inside.

"You are a bitch!"

---------- ---------------------

Claire's POV

----------------------

"..you are a bitch!" that statement pounded in her head just as it had that Saturday. She parted her lips to protest but was soon

silenced. Her mouth covered with the very lips that had called her a bitch only seconds earlier. But unlike their quick kiss before, on

that Saturday, this one was long, hard, and brutal. Claire drew back for air. Wow..

Her eyes were glazed over and Bender quickly took notice, "Yeah, Cherry, see what you've been missing?" He only recieved a weak nod and that made him grin.

"Am I still an asshole?"

"Sometimes." His nostrils flared. "But you're a GREAT kisser." She gushed and his grin widened. Just as she was about to say

something else he interrupted,

"Pen." and she dug into her jean pocket pulling out a pen. A crumpled piece of paper was pulled from Bender's pocket and he

quickly jotted something down:

1630

Glenbrook St.

Downtown Shermer. 7:30, Cherry.

Folding it, he handed it to her. She unfolded it as he walked away. Her eyes glancing over it and her heart started pounded. She

anticipated the arrival of 7:30.

7:30

Claire was at the house, paper in hand. Is this really where her criminal lived?

A shaggy house. The once blue paint that covered the house had chipped away and the dark, thick wood that covered the house

revealed itself. Then she noticed the actual wood was beginning to rot. The front door was painted red, and beginning to peel from

the door's surface. Blending with the rest of the shattered house.

The car was junky and the engine was under the car. It was suddenly then obvious to her why Bender walked to school every

morning. The garage was a complete shit hole with a large hole in the roof and half of it painted an extremely ugly brown. She could

also see the large pain splatter on the garage floor where Bender had spilled painted in the garage, and claimed he ' didn't need to

sit with you fuckin' dildos anymore..'

Claire slowly approached the door. The handle was severly rusted. She gently knocked at the door. Afraid that if she knocked any

harder it may fall down. A large balding man answered the door and appreciatively looked her up and down.

"Yeah dool? " his voice was that of a true pervert.

"Um... is John here?" Her voice shook slightly.

"That little shit?" and in that moment Claire knew Bender hadn't been lying about his father.

"Yes, sir.." her voice still shook, slightly frightened.

"Ahh, go on then! Don't see why anyone would want to see that asshole." he shooed her towards the downstairs and she slowly

walked down them. John was laying there on the bed in the clothes he'd been wearing at school.

"John..." she said in attempt to wake him. His eyes shot open.

"Claire..you faced my dad? Brave woman." he got up and sat on the edge of the bed, patting he spot next to him, "We gotta talk."


	3. Look my way and never love me

Look my way, and never love me.

Dislcaimer: All John Hughes's MMMM'kay?

Author's notes: Feedback is always loved! Sorry it took forever for me to update! been writing lots of Spuffy (Spike/Bufy). Anyone a fan of Claire and Bender as a couple? Don't Read this! I decided to take it in a completely different direction. I may write a sequel and make it Claire/Bender friendly. There is some SMUT! Careful! But it completely goes with the story. It's a short ending. So there will probably be a sequel.

"Bender..." she began before she was quickly cut off.

"John. Now Claire, " his voice was harsh at first, but then continued a bit more softly, "Do you remember when you said that you didn't think we could be friends? Well, that's why I was acting the way I was. Remember when you said you were a virgin? I plan on changing that."

The redhead's eyes widened and without warning Bender grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved her mouth to his. Slowly she melted into the kiss and her eyes drifted shut. He pulled her harder to him before pushing her onto her back. Not breaking the connection of their mouthes. His hands tugged at both her shirt and bra before finally yanking them off and tossing them mindlessly across the room. Hitting a few things on his dresser which tumbled to the floor. Soon both her small, perky breasts were revealed to his eyes and he bent his head down and latched on to a rosy bud. Sucking it into his mouth before releasing it and latching onto the other one. Closing his eyes as he sucked hard until both of her nipples were hard and soaked with his saliva. Next he tugged her skirt off and let it bunch at the floor. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before undoing his pants and letting his impressively large member reveal itself. He plunged into her, forgetting about her virginity until blood leaked onto his covers and the girl let out a sharp shriek.

"Sorry, baby..." he started out slow and fucked her. She squealed and came quickly on his cock. He pulled out and climaxed on her inner thigh before leaning down to lick it up. She quivered and he got up off her. Pulling his zipper up and doing the button on his pants, grabbed up her skirt and shirt and bra and tossed them over to her. Remorse was no where to be found in his hardened facial expression.

"You should be going.."

"But..." she protested quickly.

"Claire, go. It was fun...I'll see you tomorrow."

She pulled on her clothes in silence. Tears falling from two beautiful green eyes before she left quickly. Bender quickly lit up a cigarette and inhaled. It meant a lot...but he couldn't tell her that.


End file.
